This invention relates to an improved mechanism for having a watchcase integrated with a bangle bracelet, and more particularly, to a wristwatch assembly having a swingable watchcase support for permitting the wristwatch assembly to better conform to the contours of the wearer's wrist.
Conventional bangle bracelet designs for wristwatches are less than desirable. Because the bangle elements comprise fixed arcuate metal elements, a bangle bracelet is difficult to place onto and off the wearer's wrist. Oftentimes, a bangle design which is somewhat larger in size than the wearer's wrist is used, in part because it can more easily close over the wrist without difficult manipulation. However, such a design will fit loosely on the wearer's wrist, which is both annoying and unattractive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved wristwatch assembly which overcomes the above disadvantages. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a wristwatch design incorporating a bangle bracelet which better conforms to the contours of the wrist without sacrificing ease of placement and removal.